


Sweater Weather

by ShimkungSeungkwan (idyllicblue)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyllicblue/pseuds/ShimkungSeungkwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S.Coups gives The8 the warm fuzzies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

The brisk autumn breeze bit through his t-shirt and made sure he knew wearing basketball shorts today was not one of his smartest decisions. Minghao groaned as he realized it was already the first day of fall; the crisp crunch of reddened leaves beneath his sneakers revealed their underlying meaning as harbingers of even colder weather. Overhead, the crows soared, cawing as they made their way south. Minghao rubbed his nose gingerly; he could almost hear his sunbae scolding him for leaving the dorm dressed as if it weren’t already September. Still, he was supposed to meet Seungkwan and Seokmin for a quick game in the courts at the park after class; what else does a guy wear to play basketball? The wind picked up, scattering the neatly piled leaves all over the pavement again as he hurried off.  
“Minghao!”  
A firm hand landed on his shoulder, turning him around to face the one he’d just been thinking about. The taller boy pulled him into a quick hug, making the younger one’s face flush slightly. Lately, he’d become very conscious of himself when Seungcheol was around. He had a habit of showering everything and everyone he loved with affection, which often came in the form of physical contact. It had been a little strange at first, since that kind of display was not as common where he grew up. He remembered how stiff and formal he had been as Seungcheol gave him a welcoming side hug when they first met. But as the days passed, his awkwardness towards older boy’s casual, everyday touches eventually melted into comfort, and now he looked forward to the sudden but welcome backhugs and cheek pinches. Perhaps a little too welcome... The curly haired boy shivered slightly, embarrassed at his feelings being written all over his face.  
Like a hawk, Seungcheol immediately noticed his small shiver.  
“Hey... are you cold? Aw man, you’re freezing! Here, wear this,” he said.  
Seungcheol undid the buttons on his sleeves before pulling off his burgundy sweater, his shirt riding up his waist as he tugged it over his head and plopped it over the blond’s. Minghao couldn’t take his eyes off the gentle, doe-like eyes and that radiant smile before him as his sunbae fussed over him, fixing the neckline properly before patting his shoulders. A look of doting satisfaction came across Seungcheol’s features. The chunky sweater was a little too large, falling off Minghao’s hips as he shifted shyly.  
“There, now you’ll be much warmer at school today.”  
“Thank you. “  
Minghao hoped that one day, he would be able to properly articulate in Korean the feelings swirling within him at that moment to the other boy.  
The thick, woolen sweater fit around him like a snug hug, and as he closed his eyes, he could just feel the strong, supportive arms of Seungcheol around him. He smiled softly, brimming with the warmth of that morning’s encounter, and went on his way to school, sure that today would be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfiction, so please bear with me. Seventeen really re-ignited my fire for writing, so I finally got around to putting something up. There's a lot more to come: please check out my profile for Fiction In Creation! Thanks for reading and stay BEST QUALITY! ~shimkungseungkwan


End file.
